東京ミュウミュウ
ミュウミュウ |title_translated = Tokyo Mew Mew |title_ipa = |show = 東京ミュウミュウ |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Tokyo Mew Mew - logo (Japanese).png |logo_caption = Official logo |language = Japanese |channels = TV Aichi TV Tokyo Animax |country = Japan |rating = |seasons = 2 |episodes = 52 |production_company = Studio Pierrot TV Aichi Tokyo Agency AEON → we 've |recording_studio = |starring = |air_date = |website = |wikipedia = |wikia = |imdb = tt0469008 |tv.com = tokyo-mew-mew }} ミュウミュウ is a 52 episode anime adaptation of the manga of the same name. It was broadcast on both TV Aichi and TV Tokyo in and premiered on . It aired weekly until it ended on . The opening theme was "My Sweet Heart" by Rika Komatsu and the ending theme was "Koi wa à la Mode", which was performed by the voice actresses of Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa, Retasu Midorikawa, Bu-Ling Huang and Zakuro Fujiwara, the main characters of the . Plot The story focuses on the five girls infused with D.N.A of endangered animals that give them special powers. These powers allow the girls to transform into super-heroines and they fight to protect the Earth from a group of aliens who wish to "reclaim" it. Episodes |finale1 = |episodes2 = 26 |premiere2 = |finale2 = }} Cast いちご |link = 桃宮 いちご (東京ミュウミュウ) |file = 桃宮 いちご (東京ミュウミュウ) - head.png |ipa = |actor = Saki Nakajima |audio = }} みんと |link = 藍沢 みんと (東京ミュウミュウ) |file = 藍沢 みんと (東京ミュウミュウ) - head.png |ipa = |actor = Yumi Kakazu |audio = }} れたす |link = 碧川 れたす (東京ミュウミュウ) |file = 碧川 れたす (東京ミュウミュウ) - head.png |ipa = |actor = Kumi Sakuma |audio = }} |link = 黄 歩鈴 (東京ミュウミュウ) |file = 黄 歩鈴 (東京ミュウミュウ) - head.png |ipa = |actor = Hisayo Mochizuki |audio = }} ざくろ |link = 藤原 ざくろ (東京ミュウミュウ) |file = 藤原 ざくろ (東京ミュウミュウ) - head.png |ipa = |actor = Junko Noda |audio = }} |link = 青山 雅也 (東京ミュウミュウ) |file = 青山 雅也 (東京ミュウミュウ) - head.png |ipa = |actor = Megumi Ogata |audio = }} |link = 白金 稜 (東京ミュウミュウ) |file = 白金 稜 (東京ミュウミュウ) - head.png |ipa = |actor = Kōichi Tōchika |audio = |actor2 = Junko Minagawa |audio2 = }} |link = 赤坂 圭一郎 (東京ミュウミュウ) |file = 赤坂 圭一郎 (東京ミュウミュウ) - head.png |ipa = |actor = Hikaru Midorikawa |audio = }} |link = 赤井 真潮 (東京ミュウミュウ) |file = 赤井 真潮 (東京ミュウミュウ) - head.png |ipa = |actor = Megumi Ogata |audio = }} |actor = Junko Noda |audio = }} |actor = Daisuke Sakaguchi |audio = }} |actor = Kiyomi Asai |audio = }} |actor = Nobutoshi Canna |audio = }} |actor = Ryōtarō Okiayu |audio = }} |actor = Megumi Ogata |audio = }} みわ |link = 本条 みわ (東京ミュウミュウ) |file = 本条 みわ (東京ミュウミュウ) - head.png |ipa = |actor = Tomoko Kaneda |audio = }} もえ |link = 柳田 もえ (東京ミュウミュウ) |file = 柳田 もえ (東京ミュウミュウ) - head.png |ipa = |actor = Akiko Nakagawa |audio = }} |link = 桃宮 慎太郎 (東京ミュウミュウ) |file = 桃宮 慎太郎 (東京ミュウミュウ) - head.png |ipa = |actor = Katsuyuki Konishi |audio = }} さくら |link = 桃宮 さくら (東京ミュウミュウ) |file = 桃宮 さくら (東京ミュウミュウ) - head.png |ipa = |actor = Takako Honda |audio = }} ・ |link = 剣道部・主将 (東京ミュウミュウ) |file = 剣道部・主将 (東京ミュウミュウ) - head.png |ipa = |actor = Koichi Kuriyama |audio = }} や |link = みんとの婆や (東京ミュウミュウ) |file = みんとの婆や (東京ミュウミュウ) - head.png |ipa = |actor = Junko Hori |audio = }} な |link = 意地悪な女生徒 (東京ミュウミュウ) |file = 意地悪な女生徒 (東京ミュウミュウ) - head.png |ipa = |actor = Takako Honda |audio = |actor2 = Kiyomi Asai |audio2 = |actor3 = Akemi Kanda |audio3 = }} |actor = Tomoko Kaneda |audio = }} |actor = Akiko Nakagawa |audio = }} |actor = Asuka Tanii |audio = }} |actor = Rika Komatsu |audio = }} |actor = Kiyomi Asai |audio = }} |link = 白金博士 (東京ミュウミュウ) |file = 白金博士 (東京ミュウミュウ) - head.png |ipa = |actor = Kōji Tsujitani |audio = }} の |link = 白金の母 (東京ミュウミュウ) |file = 白金の母 (東京ミュウミュウ) - head.png |ipa = |actor = Rieko Takahashi |audio = }} |} International versions |version = Albania Production |logo = Tokyo Mew Mew - logo (Albanian).png |channels = Tring Tring Tring Sofia Tring Kids }} |version = "Jess" Discographic |logo = Tokyo_Mew_Mew_-_Logo_(Albanian,_Jess_Discographic).png |channels = Çufo Bang Bang }} |version = voice-over |logo = Tokyo Mew Mew - logo (Bulgarian).png |channels = direct-to-video }} |version = Asia TV |logo = Tokyo Mew Mew - logo (Japanese).png |channels = Asia TV }} |version = CTVHK |logo = Tokyo Mew Mew - logo (Japanese).png |channels = i-CABLE Children Channel TVB Open TV direct-to-video }} CTV }} }} }} direct-to-video }} YTV Network Ten PopGirl MSNT Network Nickelodeon direct-to-video }} direct-to-video }} | |logo = Tokyo Mew Mew - logo (Greek).png |channels = ALTER direct-to-video }} |logo = Tokyo Mew Mew - logo (Hebrew).png |channels = Arutz HaYeladim }} |logo = Tokyo Mew Mew - logo (English).png |channels = Animax A+ }} }} Hiro Italia 1 Italia Teen Television Disney Channel direct-to-video }} |logo = Berry_Berry_Mew_Mew_Logo.png|thum |channels = SBS direct-to-video }} |logo = Tokyo Mew Mew - Logo (Simplified Mandarin).png |channels = STAR Xing Kong direct-to-video }} |logo = Tokyo Mew Mew - Logo (Mandarin).png |channels = Chinese|demonym}} Channel Channel V direct-to-video }} |logo = Tokyo Mew Mew - logo (English).png |channels = Cartoon Network Boomerang }} direct-to-video }} }} }} | |logo = Tokyo Mew Mew - logo (Serbian).png |channels = RTV Pančevo Happy TV MHC Pink Super Kids Pink 2 direct-to-video }} |logo = Tokyo Mew Mew - logo (English).png |channels = Boomerang Cartoon Network }} |logo = Tokyo Mew Mew - logo (Japanese).png |channels = Channel 9 MCOT HD direct-to-video }} }} |logo = Tokyo Mew Mew - logo (Japanese).png |channels = BiBi }} |} Category:TV Aichi programming Category:TV Tokyo programming